Iceslide
Iceslide is a sleek, thin white tom with a very pale silver underbelly, ice blue eyes. Character Summary Iceslide is the son of Grayshadow and Whitedapple, and brother to Winterlight and Blizzardfur. Ever since he is a kit, Iceslide dreams of exploring the world and seeing what's beyond clan territory. As a young warrior, he sneaks off whenever he can to twolegplace to see the kittypet and rogue friends he's made, most notably Violet, a kittypet who he falls in love with, and she confesses that she feels the same way. His adventures ultimately lead him to a group of starving rogues led by Bone Shred, and out of pity, Iceslide takes them to a patch of woodland by the forest where they can live and have plenty of food. This ends up being a huge mistake, as the rogues reveal their true intentions to take over the forest and begin attacking patrols and camps, killing many cats from every clan. Iceslide feels horribly guilty and depressed about the constant suffering of himself and those around him. When Bone Shred challenges Shimmerstar to a one on one fight to decide the fate of the forest, and Iceslide insists on taking her place. He fights Bone Shred in a brutal battle on the frozen river and manages to force him backwards into the river, drowning him. However, Iceslide's wounds are too severe and he bleeds to death not long after. In death, he goes to StarClan. RiverClan honors him for his sacrifice. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Iceslide is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6,Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 1 Icepaw is apprenticed to Frozenripple. He is extremely excited to explore the world and runs out of the camp before he can even touch noses with his new mentor, ignoring his clanmates calls. He takes in every plant and creature he sees as he runs through the territory, amazed. Eventually he realizes he may have crossed the border. Frozenripple runs after him, and Icepaw is disappointed to hear that he can't explore outside clan territory. He silently decides that he doesn't care what Frozenripple says. As long as no one finds out, he can go where he pleases. - Chapter 2 Iceslide is hanging out near twolegplace with his friends, Truffle and Sulfur. He demonstrates catching a mouse and is irritated when Truffle calls him Icepaw. He teases him about being called Trufflebutt, giving him a fake apprentice ceremony and calling him Trufflepaw. He notices the sun setting and realizes that he needs to get back to camp, as he's been there since sunhigh. He says goodbye to his friends and hurries away. He's silently irritated as he thinks about how his clanmates accuse him of being lazy. He believes that they're the lazy ones for staying in one place all the time. On his way back, he runs into Firetail and Soakedears by the WindClan border, talking to them briefly before continuing to camp. When Iceslide reaches the camp, Frostedcloud questions him about his whereabouts and comments that he hasn't brought back any prey again. Iceslide silently calls the deputy a rude piece of fox dung and decides that he'll do what he pleases, it doesn't make him any less loyal to RiverClan. Lilynose pads up to him and starts talking to him, but Iceslide goes to talk to his siblings instead. He learns that Blizzardfur and Coralshine have become mates, and Winterlight caught a huge trout. When questioned by his parents about what he's done today, Iceslide has little to say, and is aware that he's a disappointment to them. But he doesn't care, as he's happy with his life. Iceslide is alarmed when Otterpelt rushes out talking about a darkness coming, thinking to himself that there must always be five clans, and nothing can destroy them. - Chapter 3 Iceslide is eating by the fresh kill pile, listening to his clanmates ponder about Otterpelt's dream. It makes him uneasy, but he tries not to think about it. When no cat is looking, he sneaks out of camp and goes to twolegplace. He goes to Parrot's yard, but sees no sign of the kittypet and jumps on a patio chair to rest. Parrot surprises him. They go to Juicy's yard where the other kittypets are gathered. Iceslide notes that he forgot how pretty Violet was. Iceslide is very fond of his friends and wonders why the warrior code tells them to despise kittypets when they're just regular cats like they are. When he returns to the camp, a clan meeting is going on, and he hides just outside the camp. Otterpelt tells the clan about a vision of RiverClan thriving, but after the meeting ends, Iceslide overhears Shimmerstar talking to the medicine cats and learns that they made it up to put the clan at ease. Iceslide is shocked that they would lie to the clan, and they're in real danger. - Chapter 4 Iceslide steps out of his hiding place only to be caught by Shimmerstar. She orders him to go fishing seeing as he hadn't brought any prey back today. Lilynose goes with him, and he is reluctant and very tired. She catches all the fish for him and lies to Shimmerstar about it. Iceslide is grateful and for the first time thinks she might not be so bad. He falls asleep, and Lilynose wakes him. They return to camp, and Shimmerstar believes the lie that they each caught two fish. Iceslide is headed for his den when Grayshadow and Whitedapple call him over. They comment that he's never in the camp, and Grayshadow asks why he can't be more like his sister. Iceslide goes back to his den, silently claiming that he can choose how to live, and nothing can change it. - Chapter 5 Iceslide is laying near the warriors den, grooming himself. He sees Frozenripple and Petalfin and recalls some cat saying she was expecting kits. He sees Frostedcloud begin arranging patrols and is amused when Heronpaw runs out of the apprentice's den, eager to join a hunting patrol. Iceslide continues grooming himself and at first wants to enjoy a quiet evening here, but then decides to go visit Parrot and Violet. Just then, Frostedcloud calls for him to join a hunting patrol led by Troutspots. He is startled, but goes, annoyed that he can't go to twolegplace. He is frustrated as they leave, but relaxes and starts daydreaming about Violet. He longs to go see her, noting that he could stay there all day. He hesitates and tells the others he's going to try to fish further up the river. When no cat responds, he leaves on his own to twolegplace. He reaches Truffle's yard and sees him asleep on a wooden table. He's about to sneak up on him when Sulfur jumps on him and surprises him. Iceslide notes that this is why he likes hanging out with these cats, they know how to have fun. In RiverClan, it's all work and the warrior code. When Truffle's twoleg appears, Iceslide hides, not liking twolegs. After Truffle leaves, Sulfur and Iceslide go hunting together. Iceslide asks him if he gets lonely, noting that sometimes he considered leaving and becoming a rogue, being able to do what he pleased without worrying about being caught, but he would miss his kin. He sloppily catches a vole, and Sulfur jokes that he must be better at catching prey that swims. Iceslide agrees, not telling him that any other RiverClan cat could have caught it easily. When Iceslide realizes it's dawn, he goes home. When he reaches the camp, he's exhausted. Few cats are in the clearing to see him arrive, and he's relieved. Lilynose runs over and tells him that Petalfin has had her kits, urging him to come see. Lilynose tells him she'd like to have kits someday, but Iceslide thinks they're just whiny little balls of fur that would make him feel even more trapped in his clan. - Chapter 6 It is a gathering. Iceslide is excited to hear news from the other clans, wondering how his friends are. It is noted that he has many friends in other clans, more than he has in RiverClan. He enjoys talking to them and learning about what their lives are like in another clan. He goes over to talk to some ThunderClan cats: Broadwing, Birdsong, Whiskerface, and Snowpaw. They joke about how fast the prey is swimming in RiverClan, and Broadwing introduces Iceslide to his apprentice, Snowpaw. He is impressed when Snowpaw picks up his RiverClan scent, noting that it took him a long time to memorize the different clan scents, as he was busy sniffing other things. WindClan arrives, and Iceslide goes to speak to his friends, Firetail and Soakedears. They tell him about a tunnel they found with tons of rabbits in it that they're keeping secret to impress Gladestar and Monarchwing. Iceslide is impressed and comments that he needs to think of something like that, as Frostedcloud keeps putting him on patrols. Firetail jokes about him being noticed by the deputy. When the gathering begins and Maplepaw, Rosepaw, and Milkpaw are announced as new apprentices, and Iceslide realizes that they must be Redblaze and Baconstripe's kits. Carrottail taps Iceslide on the back and proudly tells him about Bluerain's kits. Iceslide doesn't understand how kits could make any cat so happy, but congratulates him until some cats quiet them. When the gathering ends, Iceslide says goodbye to his friends and notices Sunripple with Dreamwhisper, thinking that perhaps he isn't the only cat who sees the value in friendship outside the clan. He is glad he isn't the only one. Chapter 7 Iceslide is stretched out in the clearing, purring happily. He notes that it hasn't been this warm in a while, and relaxes in the sun. He sees Blizzardfur and Coralshine together and notes that he's happy for his brother, wondering if he'll ever have a mate. Violet is the only cat he really likes. He wishes they could be together. He closes his eyes and decides to talk to her about this next time he's in twolegplace. He decides to go now and opens his eyes, nearly having a heart attack when he sees Lilynose standing over him. She asks if he'd like to go hunting with her, and he silently pleads no, just wanting to see Violet. But he feels too guilty to crush her feelings, and agrees. When hunting, Iceslide is annoyed at her constant commentary. It's driving him crazy, and he wants nothing more than to run to twolegplace. They finish and head back to camp. Iceslide decides that once they drop this prey off, he'll go to twolegplace. Lilynose says that it's a great feeling bringing prey back for the clan. Frostedcloud agrees and walks over, telling Iceslide that it's time he start pulling his weight around the clan. He comments that he's always sneaking off and wonders where. Iceslide retorts that it's none of his business what he does, and he'll hunt and patrol when he wants to. He says he'll go now if it's quite alright with him. Frostedcloud growls and allows him. Iceslide leaves, crossly thinking that there's no way he's hunting for Frostedcloud, and is going to twolegplace where his friends are, and most notably Violet. He's frustrated over the deputies words. He goes to Juicy's house and finds him, as well as Violet and Parrot. He's extremely happy to see Violet. He is confused about Parrot's behavior, and the kittypets tell him that it's a catnip toy. Iceslide tries it and gets high. The kittypets laugh at him, and he wants more, but they take it away from him and let him rest while the effect wears off. He goes to speak to Violet alone, confessing his feelings for her. She feels the same way, but they don't know how it can work. When asked if he would become a kittypet, Iceslide says he can't, he would miss his kin and friends. She doesn't want to join RiverClan. Violet tells him that they can't have kits because she's fixed, expecting him to change his mind about her. Iceslide is fine with that, as he dislikes kits and they're happy. He wishes he could stay with her. He asks her to say goodbye to Juicy and Parrot for him, then leaves. When he jumps over the fence, he finds himself face to face with Frostedcloud, who is furious with him. Iceslide tries to think of a way to explain himself, but Frostedcloud says he can explain it to Shimmerstar. They go back to camp, and Iceslide is anxious about what will happen. He frets about what will happen now, wondering if Shimmerstar will drive him out or if he'll ever see Violet again. Frostedcloud tell Shimmerstar where he was, and the clan is shocked. When she asks if it's true, Iceslide says yes, seeing no wrong in it. The clan is in stunned silence, and Shimmerstar is furious. She reverts his name to Icepaw and makes him repeat his apprenticeship under Frozenripple. Icepaw is furious. He thinks he never should have left twolegplace. Then he'd be with Violet, not in this mess. - Chapter 8 Icepaw is battle training with Frozenripple. He is very irritated because he already knows everything. He is frustrated and furious, wishing he could run to twolegplace and never return to RiverClan. He wants to be free of his responsibilities and training sessions with Frozenripple. He wants to be with Violet. He realizes that he wouldn't have to be a kittypet, he could just live around there. He realizes he wasn't listening to a word Frozenripple was saying, but before he admits this, Salmonstripe, Heronpaw, and Lilynose appear. Salmonstripe tells them that Frostedcloud wants them to join their patrol. They go, and Icepaw is furious as cats keep calling him by his apprentice name. Lilynose sympathizes with him and tells him that he's still Iceslide to her, and he's one of the greatest warriors in RiverClan. Iceslide thanks her unenthusiastically, thinking that is doesn't change the fact that he's Icepaw to everyone else. They go to the river, and as the cats split up, Lilynose asks if he'd like to fish together. Icepaw declines, saying he just wants to be alone. He pads further down the river and crouches by the water, noting that even though it's only been one day, he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, and the others. He wonders what they're doing and dabs the water with his paw, noting that it feels nice. Frozenripple asks if he's fishing or playing like a kit, adding that he expects him to catch something by the end of the day. Icepaw is frustrated, thinking that he'll catch enough fish to shut him up. When they return to camp, Icepaw has caught four fish, though notes that he missed at least eight, but didn't tell any cat. He doesn't know how everyone else can catch fish so easily. He deposits his prey, then looks around the camp. He notices Winterlight and Ravenfeather together and wonders if they're mates. Icepaw overhears Frozenripple's kits listening to a story outside the elders den and remembers how Dewwhisker and Shadepath would tell the same stories to he, Winterlight, and Blizzardfur when they were kits. When he loses interest, he heads to the warriors den to take a nap. Heartpaw calls him over and reminds him that he sleeps in the apprentices den now. Icepaw sighs, and it's noted that Shimmerstar let him sleep in the warriors den last night only because he didn't have a nest in the apprentices den yet. Heartpaw, Heronpaw, and Finpaw show Icepaw the nest they made for him, saying they wanted to make it special for him. He reluctantly lays in it, thanking them. Winterlight comes in to comfort him, but when she mentions how he can't go to twolegplace anymore, he changes the subject, teasing her about Ravenfeather. She asks him if he's found someone. Icepaw thinks of Violet, but lies and says no. Winterlight says he can't fool her, and Iceslide fears that she's seen him with Violet, but soon finds out that Winterlight thinks it's Lilynose, noting how she's always around him. After teasing him, she goes hunting with Ravenfeather. Iceslide hopes he can be happy with Violet like they are together one day. Quotes "But there's so much to see! Surely I'm allowed to explore beyond clan territory once in a while?" -Icepaw to Frozenripple in "Beyond the River", chapter 1 - "Uh... Those are... kits... Good kits." -Iceslide to Petalfin and Frozenripple about their new litter in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "It's none of your business what I do. I'll patrol when I want to patrol and hunt when I want to hunt. In fact, I think I'll go now. If that's quite alright with you, Frostedcloud?" -Iceslide to Frostedcloud in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "Yes, Shimmerstar. I see no wrong in it. It's my life, and I can do what I want with it." -Iceslide admitting that he's been hanging out with kittypets in twolegplace in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 Gallery Ice.JPG|Iceslide design Beyondriver.JPG|Iceslide on an old cover of Beyond the River Cover.JPG|Iceslide on the cover of Beyond the River 20180625 223507.jpg.png|Ancient art featuring Iceslide 20180625 223357.jpg.png|Ancient art of Iceslide 20180625 223347.jpg.png|Ancient art of Iceslide 20180625 223338.jpg.png|Ancient art of Iceslide ice1.jpg|Iceslide - 2015 art beyond.png|Iceslide fighting Bone Shred Btr.png|Iceslide on the cover of Beyond the River Ban1.png|Iceslide chapter header for Beyond the River Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:StarClan cats